Constellation Oh! Zodiac War-Love?
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: This is another world when the Constellation take Form of a human There are different type of constellation.But the more popular Constellation are the zodiac sing what would happen when Fine Hirakawa Fiends out she is a constellation and more important That The world is gonna be comsume by darkness and all the zodiac must protect the earth with their Lives would she Die or Live
1. Chapter 1

_**Normal P.o.v**_

"Scorpio,Leo,Virgo The fight already stared."I girl With Pink-Hair and Green eyes yell a couple of second Three girl Girl Girl name "Scorpio."Have brown hair and Hazel other one name "Leo" Have Brown-hair with gold highlights and Green-brown eyes. other That is know for Virgo have white hair and Red eyes.

"Dam it did we make it."Yell Scorpio while running To the pink-hair Girl and the other two Girl far behind Trying to breath.

"Three second late."Said the Pink-hair other finally catch Up and where all Trying to breath for oxygen.

"Dam it Pegasus Why did you not tell me earlier."Yell Scorpio crossing her arms the pink-hair name was "Pegasus" I mythology creature and also a constellation.

"Fuck you Scorpio you are the strongest in the zodiac but if I hear Pegasus calling first I would have beat you."Said Leo While stretching her arms Scorpio Just Wink and smile at her.

"Wow wow there Little kitty Is that a challenge?You know I always WIN them."Said Scorpio with a smirk on her Virgo and Pegasus Just sweet-drop At there two friends competition.

"Guys Guys There is a new Constellation that have been found And is from the zodiac Go to the Meeting room ."Yell Orion the three girl just turn there head to Orion and stared rushing to the meeting room.

_**Scorpio P.o.v**_

When I enter the room I saw a girl with Red hair and ruby eyes She was really pretty If she put make up she can surpass me the most sexy sing In the Zodiac she look Confuse and Seem like she want to cry when we where about to get closer to meet her a guard appear and took Leo and Virgo into the other room But not me Begin the most powerful Sing I Stay also is because I'm 4 years older than them score!.

"Welcome to Castle Constellation I'm Scorpio and you are?"I ask at her kindly I used my Scorpio eyes trying to read her she is freaking darn confused and a strange pain Pass throw my chest she looks just like me when i first came here.

"Hai Hai You see you are a constellation Constellation Have took the form Of Humans Why You might ask?To guard the Earth So in other worlds you are a constellation there are other like you ,you are immortal if you die so does your constellation and you are a guardian Clear."I said and she nodded well she is easy to talk with she still look sad And I can read her like a open book.

"You are not in earth cause we kind of kidnap you for your own safety If you and in earth your love one might be harm But on summer I Begin the one in charge would see if You can go to earth depending on your progress Also your Character would be just like your sing for example if your sing is Possessive so would you it would come naturally."I said With a smile she smile too the A guard came and Give me some papers saying what sing was she was Capricorn they say that was one of my best friends that why I had a soft sport for her.

"Well I see we are Clear here is three a-clock i got to talk To Gemini About breaking constellation hearts and he begin the smart-ass he is gonna be heard but since I'm in charge I need to make sure he don't kill the population doing heart breaks."I said To her she smile and hug me and she stared to cry i just pat her head and said Hai-Hai.

"I'm Fine Hirakawa."She mumble and I nodded i saw it on the paper.I couple of min later she was red as a tomato and I stared to laugh she just grow more red.

"Well we call Each other by our sings I'm Ania but they call me Scorpio."I said and she smile.

"You are gonna be late For Gemini."She said I smile at her and pat her head again.

"Well I'm already late so he was gonna kill me anyway wanna come with me and meet him Capri."I smile yup I can be pretty lazy so i just nick name her smile at me.

"Ok Scor."She said i smile at the new nick name she invented for on let go i said and we exit the door and headed for Gemini house That heart-breaker If he was not that smart to avoid all my Traps and Pranks she would be in the hospital already But one of the only thing that save him the more is hotness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fine(Capricorn)p.o.v**_

Scor seems like a nice woman I'm 15 years old and she told me she was Four year than the rest of the other so I would think she is 19-20 years and Scor are now in the house of Gemini the thing is I did not know was that Gemini had a twin!.When Me and Scor enter the house We heard a couple of moans And Ah i wonder what that be Scor face turns Red and tell me to sit in the couch So i sat on But me begin me i followed Her When she got to the door that the sound where coming from She kick it.I hide But i can still her yelling at the guy who i think is Gemini.

"Ha sorry Scorpio-sama."Said a girl with Violet hair and Violet eyes covering herself with the cover sheets. My vision is no more Innocent.I try to sneak More but Scor Found out.

"I need you to leave now and Fine you do sure make a lot of noise."She said with a sigh and I smile At her the other girl Was really red and leave the room as soon Scor tell i enter the room and Found i naked guy with a towel around his waist he had Blue hair and blue eyes Hot.

"Wow Scorpio Been a long time since we had sex wanna do it again."Said the blue-haired guy which i think is he and Scor had sex I fainted right there the last thing i saw was Scor coming at me at full Speed with a worried Face.

_**Normal P.o.v**_

"Is she alright now?."Ask A very Angry and frustrated Scorpio Gemini just finish Putting Fine in the bed he say she had a strong shock that made her Faint.

"Ne Come on You are the Best Sing at Cuchi Cuchi ."Said Gemini with a wink Scorpio just turn red and give him a dead glare he sigh.

"What the point of begin good in bed and having the most sexy body if you are still a Virgin.'Mumble Gemini With that Scorpio kick him in the face.

"I will sting you badly for this watch you back."Said Scorpio and leave the Gemini boy Sighted and though well I guess i got to take care of this girl By myself.

**_Cancer(Dusuke)p.o.v_**

"You what you crazy you leave her Alone with that womanizer."I yell at The angry Scorpion who seems to have Smoke out of her seems really mad I guess she can just Handle Gemini lies and about him begin unloyal and stuff she is a VERY loyal sing.

"Eto Gemini Is saying Lies and about me begin I virgin is wrong remember last time we made it all the way."She said In a Shy voice she look so cute I come closer and lean in And kiss her right in the full lips she give in after a couple of min Later we pull away she is been Blushing more than ever.

"Do you think She is Shade Mate."I ask with wonder she look at me in shock and begin to analazy The look she had was shock and leave the room Great she could just have tell me Yes or No but i love my Mate.

_**Taurus(Shade) P.o.v**_

"Shade Please she is really your mate don't reject her."Came my Ex Scorpio at me We are opposite but well Opposite Constellation mate things is just like the werewolf our inner animal Fiend there Half soul and supposed to love them for Ever if Scorpio had not found her Mate we would be still together.

'I Already rejected her just that her inner Zodiac have not accepted it."I said With a Boring voice she look at me with dose eyes that can see right throw I turn my head to another direction.

"You know I think she is the Girl from the Prophecy and not me."Scorpio Look Down and give me a sad smile she took a seat right next to me and hold my hand.

"You would love her And Your love could be the one Who can save both of all the worlds she is not taking to much part right now but in the future I know she might Come the only Zodiac sing to surpass me."She said with a smile and pad my head.

"You know how i feel about YOU."i said and grab her hand her face seems kind of depress But she give me a sad smile and i sigh.

"She is a great friend and i just meet her please I no longer Love you I fall for Cancer my mate ,Just think about it you have not meet her so try to give a chances it only take a Month for the darkness to star trying to take over earth Ah and you need to pick her up a Gemini house ."She said and break her hand free from My Hold and leave the room.

"I will try."I mumble and sat up i Need to go to Gemini house to pick up my supposed Mate.

_**Capricorn(Fine) p.o.v**_

"That a cool story Can you explain the Prophecy more."I ask in a Childish voice When i wake up I fiend Him sleep next to me and though was trying to rape me but it turn out he Was lieying about the sex thing and made Scor really mad that she had to leave before she explode.I got bored and told him to read me a story he read me about i story that two constellation love save the earth it really sad and romantic.

"The Prophecy is darkness would Come to destroy earth But Two of the 12 zodiac Sing will be strong to defeat them with their love also they will become more stronger than Scorpio herself Only 2 percent but there is still percent."He said and smile at me I smile at him and I couple of min later I dude with Violet hair and Blue-violet eyes appear out of no were.I look at him and he look at me and we got lost on each other eyes .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capricorn(fine) P.o.v**_

"Eto Gemini Who is he."I say Pointing at the cute no Hot guy in front of me Gemini smirk and left the room People here can be weird Sometimes.

"Shade But I'm know as Taurus."He said I nodded and got up from the bed .

"Fine Hirakawa But here My name is Capricorn Taurus-Kun."I said with I smile He kind of blush ah my heart skip a beat god why I'm a feeling This _He is our Mate _What the heck? I said _Oh yeah I'm your inner Zodiac Sing Capricorn You know Is like that werewolf my sing _Ha so does he knows he is my mate._Yeah we got such i sexy Boyfriend I want to kiss those-_I cut her before she finish the sentence and said You are one Pervert sing and he is not our Boyfriend YET._Whatever Bye_ she said.

"Whatever I came here to pick you up ready."He said oh gosh such I cute Face and he looks like he got 8 pack Stop it Fine I acting like My inner Zodiac.

"Sure um do you know-.I try to ask him but he interup me and Nodded I guess he knows what i was about to ask If he was my mate.

Me and Taurus where walking Along the soccer field there Was a beautiful Sunset and I beg him to go see it at the top Of the hill i was sitting in the floor watching the beautiful Sunset When he Hug me from Behind I turn red as a tomato I turn my face To see him but our nose where Touching I lean in and he did the same but The sunset turn dark and he Stop he took my hand and we star running for some reason all the people around us where too.I turn Around and saw Scor With a two girl One brown hair and golden highlights and the other white hair and Red caught My sight And mouthed Just follow is gonna be alright And I nodded

"Fine Go Inside."Shade order I nodded And enter A Underground House there where lots of people or should i say Sings there I'm confuse what is going someone Bump into Me she had Blue hair and blue-green eyes.

"Ah sorry I did not mean to bump into you."Said the girl with Blue hair-and blue-sea green eyes.I nodded and she look at me and then she grab my hand leading me to A bedroom.

"Here is were we would be staying Sorry I drag you is just I want you to be with me since you look lost."She said and I smile at her.I look around the bedroom and it seems Pretty cool.

"I'm Capricorn The new sing My Human is name Fine Hirakawa.".I said she nodded and Smile at me she the she sat down on the bed.

'Rein Hitsomori Pisces.'She said and And nodded . then the place begin to Shake and she yell get down and I did What she told me .

"Dam it i hope we can win."She mumble I look at her with a question look and she mouthed the world i would never expected to hear War.

"This is a Refuge to the new constellation who have not learn how to Fight and to the people Who are Hurt in case of war."She said and I nodded So what would happen to Shade and Ania Oh god.

"Scorpio is Injure Scorpio Is injure."I heard A Guy said I could not hold no more and run to the direction where the voice was coming from I enter the room and i saw i pretty bad injure Scor and Shade By her side with the two Other ladies who she was with last time.

'What happen?".I ask The two girl just sat there speechless and i look at Shade He hug me and of course i hug back .

"When Cancer her Mate was injure in battle she lots concentration and they hit her pretty bad."He whisper in my ear i Look at my best friend Face and cry I cry on Shade arms like I never cry before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Normal p.o.v**_

"Ow My head hurts."Said Scorpio in a very painful voice while trying to get Up from the bed but could not for a strange reason but she let it pass and Virgo smile at her and Scorpio smile at them back and look around the room trying to found out where she was.

"Taurus and Capricorn When to Fiend Something to eat they were here A couple of minuets ago."Leo said she got up and hug Scorpio and Virgo Did too.

"She is a really Nice girl."Virgo said while hugging Scorpio and Scorpio nodded Leo nodded too and got out of the room.

"What about Cancer is he alright."Scorpio Said in a worried tone Virgo Nodded Scorpio is trying to get up but she can Feel her legs so she look at Virgo with a question look.

"You are... well the thing is you can walk no more."Virgo Said in a sad tone Scorpio eyes widen and She try to move her feet again but Nothing Then Leo enter the room and Cry nodding it was true what Virgo was saying.

"Ania Please-."Leo begin talking Scorpio just Cut her off.

"Get Out all of you get outttttttttttt."She yell and star throwing thing at The two Zodiac two Zodiac sing had to leave the room Before they get hurt.

"God why me What have I done.'Scorpio say while crying she grab one of her legs and dug her nails in it until you can see Blood coming out she feel Nothing no matter how many time she hit her legs she felt nothing.

"Scorpio stop.'Say I voice Scorpio Turn her head around And saw Cancer Her eyes widen and she hide under the bed sheets.

'Get out how can you love me I can walk no more I'm no longer like other girls."Say Scorpio Cancer Move the bed sheets out Of her Face and kiss her fully in the lips.

'You were never like other girls that why i love you is gonna be ok You are strong you can go to rehabilitation I love you just who you are Never doubt that."Cancer said while kissing her forehead Scorpio Smile at him and Hug him.

"How can you be here were you hurt."She said at him looking him in the eye he smile at her and kiss her forehead again.

"Babe you were out for 4 weeks."Cancer said and Scorpio Looks at him Like he was crazy and She nodded.

"What about Shade and Fine?."Scorpio ask Worried. Cancer smile at her and Point at the door Where they were two people One guy with Violet hair and violet-blue eyes and a girl with red-hair and ruby eyes Scorpio smile.

"This two are now together Time moves Fast dose it in."Cancer whisper in her hear and Scorpio smile at him.

"Scorpio you found out already did you?I-"Capricorn could not finish the sentence Cause Scorpio cut her off.

"I did is alright I'm strong and I'm no human in Two month I will be able to Walk."Scorpio said with a smile while Garbing hands with Cancer.

"That good to hear hey why was Virgo and Leo crying outside?."Ask Taurus with In a worried Voice Scorpio Suddenly Looks Down and then looks at Cancer his face had a look saying you better said sorry.

"Let Virgo and Leo Pass."Scorpio said Quietly then the two Zodiac sings Appear.

"Scor-"Leo and Virgo said at the same time Scorpio Cut them off.

"I'm sorry guys it was not your fault I should't Have done that Forgive me?.'Scorpio Said Giving them the puppy eyes and the both of them run to hug Scorpio.

"Scorpio now that you Up Can you tell me Who was the one who attack Shade wont tell me anything unless you woke up."Fine Give Shade i look saying can i tell her and Shade nodded..

"Well you see that was just I warning we have Two month to prepare for war since I'm injure Shade now have to take my place and that means He can lose his life."Scorpio Said Quietly Fine look at Shade and he nodded then she run out of the Room crying.

"Shade oh Taurus I'm so sorry is my fault that I'm hurt."Scorpio Said Taurus Sighted and nodded and ran off to fiend Fine Scorpio look at Cancer and Cancer hug her.

'They will be alright."Cancer Whisper In her ear And Scorpio nodded.

"I hope so too."Scorpio whisper back.

_**A/N Scorpio is Ania Taurus is Shade Capricorn is Fine Pisces Is Rein Leo And Virgo Name Will be A surprise If you guys Do not Review I will not update the same goes with my stories.**_


End file.
